Sweet home, Alabama
by BPanter
Summary: États-Unis, 1861. A l'aube de la guerre civile, une vague de haine déferle sur les états du sud. Les massacres s'enchaînent et les villages sont mis à feu et à sang. Alors que la nuit emporte les morts, une terrifiante créature naît dans l'ombre des plantations. Elle n'a qu'un seul but : la vengeance.


**Prologue**

**« Quand les poules auront des dents, vous regretterez peut-être de les avoir maltraitées autrefois »**

**-****_Marcel Aymé_**

Tout commença en 1861, dans un endroit perdu de tout.

Il y avait un homme, Thomas Stevens, qui possédait une plantation de coton au nord du fleuve Tennessee. C'était une petite plantation, qui n'avait d'ailleurs même pas de nom, et qu'il était impossible de situer sur une carte tant elle était insignifiante. Pourtant, les terres étaient vertes et fertiles grâce au climat propice de cette région d'Amérique : chaud et humide. Parfait pour le coton.

Stevens avait acheté ces terres en 1842, alors qu'il débarquait fraîchement de Liverpool. Puis il avait acheté les esclaves. Environ deux cent, ce qui n'était vraiment pas mal pour une plantation moyenne. Il s'était progressivement constitué une petite fortune, car c'était une époque où le coton se vendait bien. Sa femme et ses deux enfants qui étaient restés en Angleterre avaient fini par le rejoindre. Au bout de dix ans, il était devenu le propriétaire le plus riche de la région.

Mais oubliez Stevens. Il n'est pas important pour la suite.

Le garçon dont nous allons parler n'est pas propriétaire. Il n'est même pas blanc. Cet enfant, là-bas, allongé dans l'herbe brune brûlée par le soleil du sud.

Il s'appelle Fed. Du moins, c'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle, car son_vrai_ nom, celui que ses maîtres lui ont donné est bien plus plaisant. Bien trop pour un esclave.

Il a six ans. Ses yeux qui parcourent les pages sans les lire ont la couleur de la terre sèche, de beaux yeux marron clairs qui rappellent aux plus vieux hommes l'endroit d'où ils viennent. Son visage joufflu, tout rond est comme une pleine lune noire. Sur sa tête repose le chapeau de paille blanc que sa grand-mère lui a fabriqué.

Fed examine les portraits des esclaves évadés et des gangsters, ceux dont la tête est mise à prix. Il aime les regarder. Se dire que peut-être l'un d'entre eux se cache dans la plantation.

Il sourit. Plus tard, il sera justicier.

Tout en rêvant, Fed referme le journal et le glisse délicatement dans sa ceinture de tissu. Il lève les yeux vers les champs verts qui lui font face. Les adultes ramassent les fleurs de coton, puis les mettent dans un grand sac en toile accroché à leur dos, en chantant une vieille chanson que Fed connaît bien.

Sur le sentier qui borde le champs, deux personnes arrivent vers lui. C'est le fils du propriétaire. Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Deca... Decature. Oui, c'est ça, Decature Stevens et un de ses ami que Fed n'a jamais vu. Les deux garçons sont plus âgés que lui.

Le petit garçon pouffe en regardant les deux jeunes adolescents lui faire des signes de la main.

« Salut petit nègre ! Lance Decature. Tu t'appelle comment déjà ? »

Fed se lève, lui fait un grand sourire et répond d'une voix fluette :

« B'jour., je m'appelle Fed.

-Enlève ton chapeau devant nous. » Lui ordonne l'ami de Decature.

Fed, tout confus, s'exécute sous la mine moqueuse des deux autres. Decature reprend :

« T'as quel âge ?

-Six ans.

-T'es né ici ?

-Oui m'sieur.

-Ils sont où tes parents ?

-Euh ils sont dans le champ là-bas, fait-il en montrant du doigt les esclaves qui cueillent le coton, mais c'est que Maman, parce que j'ai pas de papa. Mais il y a Grand-mère aussi sauf que ses jambes elles lui font mal alors elle reste devant la maison et elle s'occupe de la cuisine et de tresser des habits. Mais Maman elle dit que...

-Ouais j'ai compris. »

Decature semble réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui proposer :

« Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Oh oui !

-Suis-nous alors. »

Les deux jeunes Blancs se mettent en marche, suivis de près par Fed. Ils longent le champs, et le petit garçon, tout heureux, chante lui aussi la lente chanson qui résonne dans l'air :

**"Je regardais le Jourdain et qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ?**

**Venu pour me ramener chez moi,**

**Un groupe d'ange qui s'approchait,**

**Venu pour me ramener chez moi."**

Sa mère est courbée entre deux plants, son visage d'ébène poli est couvert de sueur. Elle redresse la tête au passage de Fed et lui sourit de ses yeux brillants par l'effort.

**"Balance toi lentement, doux chariot**

**Venu pour me ramener chez moi."**

Les trois garçons dépassent le champ, les écuries, le puits et le lavoir.

**"Si tu arrives là-bas avant moi,**

**Venu pour me ramener chez moi,**

**Dis à mes amis que je reviens aussi !**

**Venu pour me ramener chez moi."**

Ils entrent dans la remise, une sorte de grange où est stocké le foin des animaux.

« A quoi on joue ?

-Colin-Maillard. » répond Decature.

Il attrape un torchon qui traîne par terre et le glisse autour des yeux de Fed.

Maintenant, il est aveugle. Ses yeux sont comme morts, c'est ça le jeu. Alors il tend les mains. Il entend leurs souffles un peu à droite. Un pas. Puis un autre. Un objet heurte ses mollets. La douleur brutale remonte le long de ses os comme un serpent, ses jambes se dérobent sous son poids, et le font tomber à genoux.

La rage d'abord. D'être tombé devant d'autres garçons, comme un faible, comme un serviteur. Puis un instant de panique car il est aveugle, la noirceur de ses paupières le perd dans le néant. Sa réalité, ses sens, ce sont les rires au dessus de lui, rires francs ? Rires mauvais ? Rires blancs ? Juste des rires qui résonnent dans sa nuit, que fait-il ?

Il se sent soulagé de n'être pas seul et il commence à se relever. Mais c'est là qu'arrive le deuxième coup, encore plus mesquin que le premier. Dans son dos, comme quand sa mère le frappe pour le punir, mais en dix fois plus fort. Sa côte s'écrase à l'intérieur de lui dans un douloureux craquement, s'appuie contre son poumon sans toutefois le transpercer.

« Aie ! Ça fait mal ! »

Que peut-il dire d'autre ?

Honteux d'avoir crié, il se mord la lèvre. Lorsqu'il essaye de retirer le torchon noué autour de ses yeux, il se fait cogner derrière la tête. Une fois, deux fois, et dans sa nuit des étoiles brillent, des blanches, des jaunes, elles traversent le ciel à toute vitesse, puis repartent dans l'espace.

Mais la plus belle, la plus grosse, celle du berger, est la plus brillante.

« Arrêtez ! »

Non, ils n'arrêtent pas, les étoiles filent de plus en plus vite, certaines se teintent de rouge, ont le goût du sang dans sa bouche, et le long de sa tempe, d'un liquide chaud qui le vide de ses forces et lui fait perdre l'envie de lutter. Contre l'égarement et contre la douleur, car cette dernière est une ennemie cruelle, qui l'assaille sans le laisser respirer. Un caillot de sang remonte le long de sa trachée. La belle étoile s'éloigne.

L'un des garçon saisit violemment sa tête entre ses mains.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Il serre les dents. L'une d'entre elle lui fait particulièrement mal, quand il la pousse avec sa langue la racine se détache de la gencive, et quand il relâche la pression, le trou crée le fait souffrir le martyr. Les étoiles fillantes se rapprochent de lui. Ses pupilles partent en fumée. Toujours plus près, sa peau s'enflamme. Il va mourir.

Dans un dernier surpassement, il fait non de la tête, il ne veut pas. On le frappe à l'arête du nez, mais il ne renonce pas.

« Ouvre ta sale bouche de nègre. »

Il sent qu'il y a comme un espoir, qu'il peut s'enfuir, il lui suffirait de retirer son bandeau et de courir. Sa mère est à peine à cinq cent mètres de là, en train de récolter le coton avec les autres en chantant. Si seulement il arrivait jusqu'à elle...

Plus de s ang. Plus d'étoiles. Juste le feu des esclaves, un grand feu qui monte vers le ciel étoilé, et des braises qui jaillissent tout autour, vers les arbres noirs pour chasser les esprits. Le feu le mange, le dévore de l'intérieur.

Au centre, l'ombre gigantesque d'une croix. L'espoir ?

Il ouvre la bouche, mais seulement pour pousser un hurlement déchirant :

« MAMAAAAAAN ! »

Vite, il referme ses lèvres. Elle l'a entendu, il le sait, elle va venir. Dans quelques secondes elle sera là.

Des mains cruelles essayent de lui ouvrir la mâchoire. En un claquement ses muscles cèdent, désormais invalides car déchirés. Devant le feu de joie, il est seul.

La voix d'un adolescent murmure à ses oreilles :

« Elle ne t'entendra pas. »

Le feu s'éteint.

« Maintenant petit rossignol, tu ne pourras plus chanter. On n'entendra plus tes rengaines de sauvage. »

Il tire sa langue entre ses doigts et y enfonce une lame, froide et dure, tout explose, son cerveau, ses yeux, son palais, tout, exceptée le muscle qu'il lui retire de la bouche et qui désormais ne lui appartient plus. Qui ne lui a jamais appartenu. Il ne s'appartient plus lui-même car il n'est plus vivant.

Mais qu'en est-il de Decature Stevens, son bourreau ?

Il jette la langue de Fed par terre avec dégoût, et l'écrase plusieurs fois avec son pieds. Puis il demande à son ami de tenir l'enfant esclave qui se tord de douleur au sol. Il attrape son chapeau, un chapeau un paille tout miteux, le jette à côté de la langue et les écrase de nouveau. Il déchire avec son couteau sa chemise de lin, laissant apparaître un dos bronzé encore jeune, encore sans marques de fouet.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, le petit nègre à un journal coincé dans sa ceinture.

Il attrape le tas de papier roulé, tire les cheveux de Fed pour lui lever la tête, et lui enfonce tel un tube dans la bouche. Immédiatement, une tâche de sang grossit sur le journal, là où se trouvait sa langue.

Decature croise le regard inexpressif de son ami. Il se baisse ensuite vers le nègre et lui crache dessus, tout en riant du bout des lèvres. Comme pour faire semblant. Comme pour montrer au monde qu'il a torturé des esclaves toute sa vie. Il vocifère :

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de plus pouvoir parler ?! Hein sale animal, c'est comme ça que tu dois être ! Vous les esclaves, vous n'êtes pas censés parler !»

Il sait qu'à chaque mot, il le hait un peu plus. Il continu à tempêter tout en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les côtes.

« Tu mérite pas de vivre, t'es une erreur de la nature ! Ta mère viendra pas, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ta mère est qu'une sale guenon ! Elle ne t'as pas voulu ! Tu m'entends ?! Elle veut que tu crève ! »

Il sent les côtes de l'esclave se briser sous ses pieds. Il veut lui faire mal.

Alors il le lacère avec son poignard.

Sur son dos nu, il fait jaillir son sang

Là où sont ses reins, il le transperce de sa lame

De ses petites mains, il en fait une bouillie de chair

De sa tête d'enfant, un cailloux qu'on heurte du pied

Sans jamais enlever le torchon qui lui masque ses yeux, car il a peur d'y voir la vie.

Avant le dernier souffle, un éclair argenté se faufile entre les pieds de l'esclave, insaisissable. Le scorpion le pique à la cheville en un geste rédempteur, au moment même où le soleil disparaît à l'ouest dans une mare de sang.

Puis une nuit caniculaire tombe sur le domaine, comme le rideau de l'Enfer. C'est l'heure des morts, des fantômes, l'obscurité leur appartient, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a plus personne dehors.

Il n'est pas bon pour un vivant de croiser un mort.

La carcasse de l'esclave, désormais méconnaissable, se trouve encore dans la grange. C'est la grande sœur de Decature, Andrea, qui le découvre. Au début, elle croit que c'est un animal mort, peut-être un chien. En effet, dans l'obscurité, l'enfant nu et couvert de sang prête à confusion. Mais quand elle s'approche, elle voit le torchon noué autour de sa tête boursouflée, et elle comprend que c'est un homme.

Non : elle découvre sa peau plus sombre que la nuit. C'est un esclave.

Il a été tué volontairement. Elle ne se pose pas de question sur l'identité de son assassin. A quoi bon ? Tout le monde s'en fiche, elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle se penche vers lui et regarde le numéro inscrit au fer rouge sur son poignet. 216. Elle court au bureau de son père vide et consulte le registre. N°216 : baraquement 12.

Elle revient et ramène une bâche de toile, le genre de bâche dont on se sert pour couvrir les outils. Elle la pose par terre et tire le corps de l'esclave numéro 216 dessus. Puis elle rabat les côtés ensembles de telle sorte à former un paquet qu'elle tire derrière elle.

Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Elle ne peut pas le laisser là, au milieu de la grange. Cela aurait attiré les charognards en tout genre asticots, vautours, rats. Et puis son père l'aurait trouvé, et Dieu sait qu'il n'aime pas que d'autres personnes tuent _ses _esclaves. Ou peut-être est-ce lui qui l'a tué -mais quelle importance maintenant ?

Andrea se rend au baraquement 12, un vieux taudis avec des façades en plâtre et un toit en chaume. Elle frappe à la porte, _Toc toc_, puis entre sans attendre de réponse.

La pièce est lugubre, poussiéreuse, chaude comme un fourneau. Les braises dans l'âtre rendent l'air brûlant. Au sol, assises sur la terre sèche, les ombres regardent Andrea. Une odeur de pourriture se dégage d'elles. Ce ne sont pas des _humains_, ce sont des démons, accroupis dans un caveau qui leur sert de maison. Ils la guettent.

A vrai dire, Andrea n'est pas sûre qu'ils sachent parler, ni même qu'ils la comprennent, mais elle leur annonce quand même en déposant le gros ballot à ses pieds :

« Il habite ici. »

Elle déplie la bâche. Le corps mutilé apparaît.

« Je suis désolée. »

Au début, les esclaves restent immobiles. Ils croient sans doute que c'est un chien mort que la blanche leur apporte.

Soudain, une femme hurle comme une possédée. Elle le reconnaît, son petit garçon.

Quand enfin elle s'arrête de crier, elle lance un beuglement inhumain, terrifiant.

Le feu à côté d'elle fait danser son ombre géante sur le mur opposé. Instinctivement, Andrea recule d'un pas.

« Mawu, punis-nous ! Punis les démons ! »

Son anglais presque parfait surprend Andrea.

« Maudits soyez-vous ! Vous lui avait fait du mal ! »

Le feu prend une teinte bleutée.

« Maudit soit ce pays qui l'a vu mourir et tout ses habitants !Vous avez tué mon fils innocent, et chaque goutte de sang qu'il a versé retombera sur vos têtes ! Chaque cri qu'il a poussé vous le pousserez aussi ! Et chaque douleur, vous la ressentirez vous aussi ! Mawu vous punira !

La négresse qui s'est levée pose sur Andrea ses yeux exorbités.

« Il est mort, vous mourrez mille fois. »

La jeune blanche fait un pas en arrière, et sans prévenir s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans la nuit étouffante.

« Mawu ! J'en appelle à toi, ô grande Mawu ! Punis-les !»

L'esclave s'approche du corps de son fils. Délicatement, elle se baisse et dénoue le torchon autour de sa tête. Puis, les yeux baignés de mélancolie, elle observe une dernière fois son visage d'enfant.

Lentement, elle caresse du bout de son doigt les hématomes sanguinolents qui parsèment son front et ses joues, le long de ses paupières boursouflées tant et si bien qu'on ne voit plus ses yeux.

Elle lui dit adieu.

« Maintenant ô grande Mawu, murmure t-elle d'une voix étrangement neutre, je t'offre le corps de mon enfant. Aide-le. Aide-le à trouver la paix en purifiant le pays de ces démons, des nègres, des blancs, des rouges, car tout n'est que mal en eux. »

Et comme dans un songe, le corps de l'enfant prend vie. A travers ses paupières gonflées, un éclat bleu pâle jaillit. Ce sont les yeux de la déesse qui brillent d'un désir de vengeance.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde,

Merçi si vous avez pris le temps de lire le prologue de cette nouvelle fanfiction. D'habitude je mets un petit mot au début de chaque chapitre, mais là j'ai voulu commencé direct. Paf ;p

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Juste remercier d'avance ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser des reviews, auquelles je prendrais moi même le temps de répondre, et e̶m̶m̶e̶r̶d̶e̶r̶ blâmer les autres, qui de toute façon n'en n'ont rien à foutre ;)

J'espère que ce commencement vous a plu !

* * *

La chanson que chantent les esclaves est _Swing low sweet chariot_.

Les personnages sont soit tirés de mon imagination, soit de l'univers de Walking dead, ou soit réels (notamment pour Fed, Thomas Stevens, Decature Stevens et quelques autres à venir). Cependant il n'y a que très peu de points communs entre cette histoire et la réalité. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous morts :p


End file.
